Menschlichkeit?
by pink'laura'pink
Summary: Warum lebt Caroline noch?ist Damon vielleicht doch nicht das gefühllose Monster für das er sich hält?


I own nothing!!!

**Menschlichkeit?**

Das Licht fällt schon seit einigen Minuten durch die Ritzen der Jalosie auf die faltige Decke und gibt die dunklen Flecken auf Kissen und Laken zu erkennen.

Der Geruch des getrockneten Blutes löste in Damon schon wieder das Verlangen aus seine Zähne in den warmen und weichen Hals des Mädchens zu schlagen, das scheinbar seelenruhig neben ihm Licht bildete reflektierende Punkte auf ihrer Haut und setzte kleine Schatten auf ihrer Brust, die sich vom Atmen leicht auf und ab zeichnete mit dem Finger die tiefe Wunde an ihrem Hals nach und roch an ihrem langem blonden Haar. Sie war im wachen Zustand zwar eine ziemliche Nervensäge, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie wunderschön aussah. Trotzdem empfand er keine Reue sie verletzt und ihr Blut getrunken zu haben, schliesslich war sie nur ein Mensch wie jeder andere, ein Spielzeug. Er konnte seinen Bruder Stefan nicht vertsehen. Wie er sich aufopferte und selbst verriet für dieses Mädchen, seine eigene Identität leugnete. Aber er war schon immer zu weich.

Das Mädchen neben ihm bewegte sich und schien aufzuwachen. Sie drehte den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln das Damon erwiderte. Er wusste das jeden Moment der Augenblick folgt, in dem ihr einfiel was letzte Nacht geschehen war und die Angst in ihr Gesicht tritt. Sie hob den Kopf und küsste ihn sanft ,berührte mit ihrer weichen Hand sein Gesicht. Sie richtete sich weiter auf und drehte sich auf ihn. Als sie von seinem Mund abliess wanderte ihr Blick neben ihn auf das Kissen, dass voll mit ihrem Blut war. Ihr Gesicht änderte sich und sie schien sich zu Panik starrte sie ihn an und Damon konnte nicht anders als diese Angst zu geniessen. Bevor sie aufstehen konnte, packte er sie an den Schultern und zog ihr Gesicht zu seinem herunter. Sie stiess einen entsetzten Schrei aus aber Damon starrte ihr nur tief in die Augen und flüsterte:

"Ja Carolin ich bin ein Vampir. Du weisst es und wirst es niemandem sagen. Es ist völlig normal, genauso wie, dass ich dein Blut trinke. Du liebst mich."

Carolins Augen wurden einen Moment ganz leer, dann kehrte das Lächeln zurück und sie sagte:

"Ich liebe dich!"

Damon konnte sich ein amüsirtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Ich weiss"

Er liess noch einige Minuten zu, dass sie ihn küsste und mit ihren Händen über seine glatte muskulöse Brust strich, dann schob er sie von sich.

"Ich muss los."

"Wo willst du hin?"

" sehen uns auf dem Gründerfest." er hob sein Hemd vom Boden auf und ging zum Fenster.

"Damon!" sie sass auf dem Bett nur mit der Decke umhüllt und starrte ihn mit grossen bittenden Augen an. Er konnte nicht anders als nocheinmal zu ihr zu gehen und sie zärtlich zu küssen. Als sie wieder versuchte ihre Arme um ihn zu legen zog er sich zurück und verschwand durchs Fenster.

* * *

"Kragen auf oder zu?" Damon stand mit halb angezogenem ANzug vor dem Spiegel im Ankleidezimmer seines Hauses.

"Zu" Stefan sass hinter ihm auf einem Stuhl an einem keinen Tisch und starrte seinen Bruder finster an.

"Du hast Recht. Mit offenem Kragen sehe ich verwegener aus, Elena wird es gefallen." mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln starrte er sein Spiegelbild an und zupfte an seinem Kragen herum.

"Du willst sie doch gar nicht."

"Rede dir das ruhig ein."

"Du warst die ganze Nacht bei ihr Damon. Wie jede Nacht die letzten drei Monate. Du hast keine solange am Leben gelassen wie sie. Du kannst dir etwas vormachen aber nicht mir!Du bist nicht das kalte Monster als das du dich ausgibst." er stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Elena wartet auf sehen uns auf dem Fest."

Damon blieb allein im Raum zurück und starrte nachdenklich in den Spiegel. Was erlaubte er sich? Stefan kannte ihn nicht! Als ob er etwas wie Liebe empfindet...für solch menschliche Gefühle hatte er keine Zeit. Es machte ihn wütend, dass Stefan so etwas sagte. Ausgerechnet er, der ihm Kathrin weggenommen hatte, er der nun ein Leben als Mensch führen will und Elena hat, der alles hat und er gar nichts. Rasende Wut stieg in ihm auf und seine Faust schnellte in den Spiegel, der in tausend Teile zerbrach.

Er wird leiden! schwor sich Damon. Er wird erfahren, wie es ist das Wichtigste zu verlieren.

Er zwang sich sich zu beruhigen. Er durfte sich vor Stefan keine Blösse zeigen, wenn sein Plan funktionieren soll.

Aber erst fuhr er zu Carolin, er musste sich abreagieren und brauchte Blut und Nähe.

* * *

Er beobachtete Carolin, wie sie sich vor dem Spiegel einen zu ihrem Kleid passenden Schal um den Hals band, der ihre frische Wunde verdecken sollte. Durch den Spiegel warf sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu.

Er dachte an das, was Stefan gesagt hatte und zum ersten mal bereute er.


End file.
